


Secret Santa

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our school is doing a secret santa and I got you Au or Pete get's Mikey for a school wide secret santa and he has to find the best present for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> its april i am aware i wanted to write this okay  
> [prompt taken from a tumblr post](http://promptspng.tumblr.com/post/116147694346/levhaibas-some-au-ideas-that-have-been-floating)
> 
> Edit: it is April 2 years later and I have edited it to fix the grammar and spelling errors  
> Edited April 24, 2017

Pete walks over to his best friend, holding a slip of paper that has a name and list for the school’s secret santa on it. Patrick takes it from Pete’s hand and leans against the lockers, reading it. He scrunches up his nose a bit, not recognizing the name on the paper.

“Mikey Way? Who’s Mikey Way?” He asks.

Pete shrugs, “I have no idea.”

“Well, you don’t have to know them to get them something. What does his list say?” Patrick asks.

“It says,” Pete takes the list back and reads aloud, “‘a cute boy wrapped in a bow.’ Huh, nice taste, I should’ve put that down,” he nods approvingly.

“Well, who is he?” Patrick pokes Pete’s face.

“I said I don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” Andy asks as he walks up to Pete’s locker.

“Who Mikey Way is.” Pete answers, turning to look at him.

Andy laughs, “nice one Pete, of course you know him.”

Pete stares at Andy, confused.

“Seriously? Oh my god, you’re dumb. Gerard Way’s little brother.”

Pete tilts his head like a confused puppy.

“You don’t know Gerard either, okay. Frank Iero’s artist friend.”

“The one that he never shuts up about? The one with such perfect black hair that frames his face perfectly, and eyes that are so beautiful he can get lost for hours and hours and hands, oh god his wonderful hands.” Pete imitates Frank’s lovestruck voice, posing dramatically against the lockers.

“Yup, that one. His little brother is Mikey Way.”

“I’ve never met Gerard, what makes you think I know his brother?”

Andy sighs and rubs his face before remembering, “the kid you always stare at in English class, that’s Mikey.”

“Woah, what? Glasses cutie has a name?” Pete asks.

“Yeah, ad it’s Mikey. Now what did he write on the slip?” Andy takes it from Pete, reading it over and laughing. “There’s no way he wrote this himself, he’s too shy for it.”

“How do you now he’s too shy? Have you talked to him?” Patrick asks.

“Yeah, a few times. He sits next to me in my Calc class. Whenever the teacher asks him a question he gets pretty panicky, and I whisper the answer to him so he’ll say it out loud without any more attention from the teacher, he usually stutters while doing it. Other than that he’s a nice guy, he’s funny once you get to know him better but he’s shy with first contact, so no way he would write this down if it’s going to get passed out to a stranger.”

“Oh, well I need someone to spy one Mikey and figure out what he wants, if he didn’t write that down.” Pete says.

“Why?”

“Because if I look for stuff that he likes and wants it means I care and want to be friends with him.”

“You just think this will get you laid.” Patrick pokes Pete’s cheek.

“Shut up.”

 

\---

 

Later on that same day, Pete walks into his biology class and sits down at the lap table with his group.

“Hey Frank.” Pete turns to his friend. “You’re friends with Gerard Way. right?”

Frank’s eyes brighten at the mention of Gerard, “yeah, I am.”

“Well, I got his little brother for the secret santa thing the school is doing, and the only thing  he wrote down was this.” He hands Frank the list.

He laughs at what’s written down. “Oh yeah, Gee switched it out before he turned it in, guess Mikey didn’t catch it.”

“Yeah, guess not, but what does he want?”

“What’s written. Trust me, Mikey needs a boyfriend, or at the very least, some dick.”

“That can be arranged, but I feel bad, what does he really want?” Pete asks.

“I don’t know, I’ll ask what kind of candy he likes or something.” Frank tells him.

“Thank’s man, you’re the best.” Pete grins at him.

 

\---

 

Pete walks into the lunchroom and sits down next to Patrick.

“So, I got Frank to help me with ‘the situation’.” Pete announces to his friends.

Patrick nods and Andy hums in response, neither taking a break from eating to give him more of a verbal response.

“What situation?” Joe asks, confused.

Pete explains to Joe what ‘the situation’ is, and then how Frank was going to help him with it.

“So, Frank is going to ask him what candy he likes and I’m going to give him a bunch of it.”

“Nice, so you’re going to just going to candy overload him.” The boys look up and see Frank standing next to them.

“Hey Frank,” Patrick greeted him.

“I come bearing news.” Frank sits down next to Pete. “Mikey says he likes Snickers, those weird green tea Kit Kats, you can get them at the Italian market my mom goes to, and Milky Ways.”

“Mikey Way likes Milky Way’s.” Joe laughs at the pun.

“Yeah, I know it’s pretty funny,” Frank smiles, “so anyway, what are you going to do about the boy part?”

“Okay, so I have a plan, it involves red ribbon, tape, and some candy. Frank, I need you to get a box of those Kit Kats for me, I can get the other things.” He leans in to explain what his plan is.

 

\---

 

The Friday before winter break, the students are supposed to give out their gifts during this week, some time during these days, either during class, at lunch, or in passing time.

“Hey Mikey.”

Mikey sticks his head out from his locker and sees his brother and Frank walking to him.

“Hey, Gee, Frankie. What’s up?”

“Not much, Frank just got his gift, some sophomore had him.” Gerard says.

“I still haven’t gotten mine yet.” Mikey looks back to his locker, shuffling around to get his books out.

Gerard frowns, “that’s weird, I’m sure you’ll get yours soon.”

Frank stifles his laugh, not wanting to give away that he knows what his gift is. “Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“So, Frank what was your gift?” Mikey asks.

When he doesn’t get a reply he asks again. When no one answers him he huffs and closes his locker to see what’s got Frank so quiet.

He sees that the two of them are pressed against a locker, making out hard. 

“Come on guys, really? That poor freshmen doesn’t deserve this happening to her locker.” He complains.

He turns his back and makes his way to his Calc class, not wanting to spend any more time than he has two with the other two boys. He sits down and waits quietly for a few moments before he sees Andy walk in with a large pink teddy bear.

He grins and raises an eyebrow at him.

“You can laugh, I guess the little freshman girl who was my secret santa thought it would funny to get the large, intimidating looking senior a giant pink teddy bear.” 

Mikey laughs, covering his mouth, “sorry, sorry, it’s just really funny. You’re so big and you’re holding this huge pink teddy bear with a santa hat on.”

Andy laughs with him, he has to admit, it is pretty funny, and the freshmen girl who gave it to him was sweet, adding a few vegan snacks in a basket for him.

Halfway through their class, somebody knocks on the door. Andy smiles knowingly as Mikey looks confused, turning his attention to the door. 

Pete sticks only his head inside, “Present delivery for Mikey Way.”

The teacher grins, “well, come on in here.”

He opens the door all the way and walks in, revealing what he’s wearing. He’s shirtless, wearing Christmas green boxers with a red ornament pattern and a santa hat on his head. A red ribbon was tied around his waist, the bow settled right in front of his crotch. He also had the Kit Kats, Snickers, and Milky Ways taped across his chest, torso, and back.

He walks inside and stands on top of Andy’s desk. He hands Mikey his list back, grinning wide.

“You asked for a hot guy wrapped in a bow.”

Mikey looks at the list to Pete repeatedly, his face turning from his normal pale tone to a red that matched the ribbon wrapped around Pete.

“Well say something, I can’t just stand on the desk forever.”

Mikey opens his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead he stands up, and takes Pete’s hand, helping him down from the desk. He grabs the list and drags Pete out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

“Yeah, Pete, get it!” One girl shouts from the back of the class before the door completely shut.

“I didn’t write that.” Mikey says as he lets go of Pete’s hand.

“I know, Frank told me Gerard switched your paper.” Pete smiles, finding it adorable how flustered Mikey is.

“Then why did you,” he gestures to all of Pete.

“Because I wanted to, and Frank said you like these candies.” He takes a Milky Way from his stomach and hands it to Mikey. “Here, Mikey Way, have a Milky Way.”

Mikey takes the candy from him. “Why did Gerard switch the slips?”

“Frank said it’s because you need to get some dick, and I have some dick, so if you want it, it’s available.” Pete winks.

Mikey blushes darker, “I don’t need to get laid,” he mumbles.

“So does that mean I don’t get a kiss?” Pete pouts.

“I don’t see any mistletoe.” Mikey counters.

“I actually planned for that, but Andy has it.”

Pete moves to open the door and Mikey panics. He grabs Pete’s shoulders, pulling him around and kisses him before he has the chance to touch the door. Pete smiles into the kiss and puts his hands gently around Mikey’s waist. When they part, Mikey rests his forehead on Pete’s.

“Sorry, I just really don’t like attention, and if you went in there again and got the mistletoe everyone would be staring again, and it was bad enough the first time when you-”

Pete cuts him off with another kiss, gentler this time. “It’s fine, I got the kiss I wanted. So, what do you say I follow you around for the rest of the day and we go back to my house after school, because there’s no way in hell I’m going to your house if Frank and Gerard are there.”

Mikey smiles and laughs lightly, relaxing more now that he’s comfortable with Pete. His grip on his shoulders loosen and rest there gently while Pete makes no move to let go of his waist.

“Okay, but only because Frank and Gerard are gross and only make out when they’re together.” Mikey says, taking his hands off of Pete’s shoulders. 

Pete does the same and let's Mikey take his hand again. He opens the classroom door and walks in, Pete grinning widely behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos please it keeps me writing  
> Talk to me on tumblr or send me prompts sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics)


End file.
